Lost At Sea
by WingGirl77
Summary: AU When Katniss and her best friends go on a trip for the summer to Miami, Florida, Katniss didn't realize what she was exactly in for, especially romance. It has been 5 years since Katniss's dad's death, and when The Guys rent a boat to spend a day or so on the ocean, what happened's when they figure out a secret and could be lost at sea, forever?Everlark,Clato,Glarvel,Gadge,& F/A
1. Prologue: The Airport Part 1

**~Hi everybody! So this is my 2nd fanfiction story but my first chaptered story! Sorry if there is some OOC. I hope you like it! Ok, now Drum Roll please! It's... DISCLAIMER TIME!~ _*P.S. the song below is a song I found that sort of connects to Katniss' relationship with her dad. Just so ya know*_**

**Disclaimer:**

**President Snow: Guess what!**

**Me: *sigh* What now?**

**President Snow: I just heard the Barney song! I lOVE IT! It's MINE!**

**Me: No it's not! You don't own it just like how I don't own the Hunger Games! **

**President Snow: Whatever... I STILL LIKE BARNEY**

**Me: O..kay... *sighs* lets just get to the story...R&R! :)**

**President Snow: I love you, you love me-**

**Me: NO! SHUT UP PRESIDENT BARNEY! NOBODY LIKES YOU**

* * *

_So here I am __what's __l__eft of me _

_where glory __meets my __suffering_

_ I'm alive __even though a part of me __has _

_died __you take my heart and breathe it back to life_

_The Hurt & The Healer- MercyMe_

* * *

_Lost At Sea_

_Chapter 1: The Airport_

**KATNIS****S**_**  
**_

"Ugh, Katniss, come on! Everybody else is already on the plane and it leaves in 10 minutes! Hurry up!" yells Madge.

"Alright! I'm coming!" I yell back. I finish polishing my guitar and put it in its case as quickly as possible. I turn around and sure enough, Annie and Madge are waiting in the bathroom entrance for me. I sling the case strap over my shoulder and pick up my carry-on bag and run to them.

"I'm sorry, but _you_ _said _that I had time to fix my guitar!" I point out to her.

"But I didn't know it would take you so long to do it! Anyways, we gotta go!" she motions with her hand for Annie and me to follow her. We start running towards our entrance with our carry-on bags flying behind us. Madge hates being late, so she makes us run even _faster_ than before. Which was fast. Very very fast.

You see, my best friends -Finnick, Annie, Madge, Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, Gale, Cato, Peeta, Johanna- and myself of course, are in the airport, and on our way to Florida. We're all sixteen except for Finnick-who turned seventeen a month ago- and Marvel-who just turned seventeen two weeks ago. What's funny is that almost everybody in our group is a couple. Cato and Clove are together, Glimmer and Marvel are together, and Annie and Finnick are together. Gale and Madge might as well be, but they still won't admit it. Then there's Johanna, Peeta, and me.

We've all been together ever since kindergarten, well, except for Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, Annie, Madge, and Peeta. I met Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, and Clove in first grade, and I met Annie, Madge, and Peeta before Kindergarten. (But the first person I met was Peeta) We are all so close, we even go on vacation together. Like right now. So, let me get you caught up: When school got out, we all had planned to go on vacation, and Cato suggested that we go to Florida for the summer. We all asked our parents to have permission to go, and they said yes. So, we all got tickets and planned to leave June 22, which is today. Then Madge woke all of us up at 4:30 AM, even though our flight leaves at 8:30. So after we arrived at the airport, we all checked in and gave our suitcases to the person working at the check in desk. When it was Finnick's turn, he "accidentally" forgot to let go his suitcase when he gave it to the man and fell right on his face. It was so funny, even the man who worked there laughed! And lets just say, we found out how much Finnick weighed that day.

So after that, we had about 2 hours to spare since Madge made us all come early. The boys decided to go make a reservation for lunch while us girls went shopping. Glimmer went to _Makeup and Beyond_ (no surprises there)_, _Madge and Annie went to _Forever 21_, Johanna and Clove, went to _K__ohl's,_ and I just wandered about, looking for a new pair of combat boots with foot support. After thirty minutes, they all had bought about fifteen pairs of clothes, and Glimmer had bought even _more _makeup! Then we went to "Islands" for lunch, because that's where the boys made our reservation. I didn't think the girls needed anymore clothes, since we all went shopping for the trip a week ago, but oh well. It doesn't hurt. Anyways, we went shopping because we live in Texas, and we don't have a lot of tank tops and that stuff.

Then after we finished lunch, everyone realized we only had half an hour left until we had to board the plane. So everyone boarded the plane except for Madge, Annie, and me. I had asked them to stay with me while I quickly tuned and polished my guitar.

Ever since I was little, I've been able to play the guitar and sing. My dad had taught me, but now he's..._gone._

To speed right through this, lets just say Madge then rushed me into finishing by saying, "Hurry up Catpiss!," just to piss me off (no pun intended), and we started to run towards the entrance. And now we're here in the present! Madge, Annie, and I run up to the lady and hand her our tickets.

"You better hurry up girls, the plane is ready to leave" says the lady. I look at my watch and notice we have five minutes left. Just as I'm about to tell Madge, the lady hands us our tickets back and Madge starts pulling me into the plane. When we enter, the attendant directs us to our room (Madge's dad is the mayor, so we got our own private jet!). Annie and Madge go sit down while I admire the plane. The room is sort of like an oval shape and there are seats all around the area, including recliners, couches, love seats, etc. It is sooo cool! Then I notice that the whole space is carpeted, there's a bar, (even though were to young), the walls on the side of the plane are made of glass (or windows), there are tables everywhere with pastries and snacks on top, and a lot of other stuff. It's practically a house!

Then I look around the seats and see that every seat is filled up except the one next to Peeta on the right side. On the left side of the plane, there is Glimmer and Marvel, then Gale and Madge, and then Johanna behind them. On the right side is Clove and Cato, Finnick and Annie, and then Peeta and the empty seat behind them.

I walk over to Peeta and can't help but smile and feel my cheeks heat up. Nobody really knows except for Madge that I have always had a crush on Peeta since that Friday night 2 years before Kindergarten. I have been trying to hide and ignore my feelings for him ever since, because I don't want to ruin our friendship.

_~Flashback~_

_It was a rainy, Friday night and 2 summers before the kids started Kindergarten. It wasn't cold enough to snow, but still cold enough to get Hypothermia. Peeta had gone over to Katniss's house for a play date. Peeta's dad knocked on the door and Mrs. Everdeen opened it._

_"Why hello, Peeta, James. Come in before you two get a cold!" said Mrs. Everdeen, gesturing quickly for them to come in._

_"Why, thank you Marissa," replied Mr. Mellark. _

_Peeta had ran through the threshold while Mrs. Everdeen called back to him that Katniss was in her room with Annie and Madge. He ran up the stairs and stopped just in front of Katniss's door. He straightened his hair and knocked. _

_"Coming!" yelled someone, who he knew to be Madge. Madge opened the door and squealed at the sight of Peeta, lunging at him and hugging him to death. Finally, Madge let go and yelled, __"Katniss! Annie! Peeta's here!" _

_They both jumped up and yelled "Peeta!" They ran to him and gave him a death hug._

_"We were playing family, do you want to be the daddy? Katniss is the mommy, Madge is the baby, and I'm the big sister!" squealed Annie. Peeta nodded his head enthusiastically. The girls pulled him in and Katniss gave him a hat._

_"This is my daddy's hat, so if you wear it, you can be a daddy too!" said Katniss. He took the hat and put it on his head._

_"Thank you" Peeta said shyly. So they ended up playing family and after about two hours, Mr. Mellark had yelled to Peeta from downstairs that it was time to go._

_"5 more minutes! We're almost done playing!" Peeta had yelled back. They were at the part where the family lives happily ever after._

_"And they lived happily ever after!" said Annie. Then Peeta leaned in and gave Katniss a quick kiss. She had squealed and ran over to a giggling Madge and Annie who then said,_

_"The End!"_

_After that, Peeta had left and Katniss knew, something was different, even though she was only 5 and three quarters old. Something had changed in her heart, making her think of Peeta differently, from that day forth. _

_~Flashback Over~_

I smile even more at the memory. I will never, ever, forget that night. I don't think Peeta remembers it, but what can you do?

I get to my seat and slide my carry-on bag and my guitar case underneath the seat next to Peeta's. He also plays the guitar, and I think he is an amazing singer, but he denies it every time I mention it. Then I sit down beside Peeta and watch a plane take off outside.

"Hey Kitty Kat!" Peeta says, nudging me with his shoulder. I laugh at the nickname he gave me. Ever since I met him, he said he was going to call me Kitty Kat instead of Katniss.

"Why hello my little Peeta Bread!" I answer ruffling his hair. He starts laughing at the nickname I gave him. Now when _I _first met him, I thought he meant Pita as in Pita Bread instead of Peeta. Then a voice comes onto the speaker.

"Please prepare for take off" said the pilot. I strap the seatbelt around my waist as we began to lift off. Me and Peeta talk for a while longer like everyone else. I slowly close my eyes and when I'm almost asleep, I feel a warm hand brushing some of my hair off my forehead. It relaxes me as I slowly fall into unconsciousness...

* * *

_I remember the day as if it were yesterday. I just got back from archery camp with my best friend, Gale. Prim was home all day with a fever. My mother was in the kitchen making stew for dinner while watching the news. Dad was on a fishing trip with Gale's dad and a few others._

_"KATNISS! PRIM! COME QUICK!" my mom shouted. Prim and I burst into the kitchen. "What is it Mom?" Prim asked in a panicked tone. She cares for our mother a lot, and she hates when something is wrong. And she is only seven, so she is very sensitive. I, on the other hand, don't rely on her at all for anything anymore. She is just so... it's complicated. I only trust Gale, Prim, and my father. Love makes you weak, so I limited it to three. _

_No more, no less._

_"There was a hurricane off the coast of Florida, right near where your father is fishing, and..." she says, unable to complete her sentence. _

_"And what!" I practically scream at her. I hate when she tells us bad news. She can never really finish._

_"Your father's boat... no survivors..." and she faints. _

_Oh no. _

_Prim looks at me in horror, understanding what Mom meant. She was always smarter than average, which in this case is extremely unfortunate. _

_I whip around to face my little sister. "Prim..." I can't even finish before she bolts into my arms and starts sobbing into my chest. I realize that the situation is bad, but I end up crying silently while Prim screams. I know I should be comforting her, and not joining in, but I just can't do anything. Mom faints, leaving us wallowing in our misery. Bad choice, Mom. Bad choice._

_I scream and sob harder, not caring who hears me. He was the one I trusted the most out of anybody. He taught me everything I now know. Now he's gone. _

_Gone. _

_"DAD!"_

* * *

I am immediately bolted awake by Peeta.

"Katniss, are you alright?" he asks. And he adds in a whisper, "Is it the The Hurricane?"

I nod.

"How'd you know?" He laughs.

"Katniss. I've known you forever. Don't you think I can tell when something is wrong?" When he says that, it brings a smile to my face. Even though I hate when people are able to read my emotions, I feel better every time Peeta comforts me and knows how to bring a smile to my face when things are bad.

Then I remember the dream.

Why does this always happen to me? I was eleven when it happened. The nightmares should have stopped.

My Dad went on a fishing trip off the coast of Florida about five years ago, with Gale's dad and a few others. There was an uncharted Category 5 hurricane waiting for them though. The Hubble Spacecraft had just sent off the news when Dad's boat left the dock. It was to severe to send a chopper to get them though. Cowards. They got stuck in the storm and were never heard from again, thanks to the cowards who refused to save them. Everyone thinks that the Eye killed them, but I think differently. For some reason, I think he might still be alive. But that's impossible, of course. To survive a Category 5 storm is like discovering a parallel universe. Or in other words, impossible.

Ever since Dad died, Mom fell into a deep depression, leaving me head of the family, and forcing Prim to grow up far too soon. I was also changed. I was much more withdrawn than I ever was before. But thanks to my friends, I've become almost like my old self, except for the nightmares that remind me of that day. My dad was my only real parent. I miss him so much, I think. (It was the only time I have ever cried, besides one other time...but that story is for later.) I lean my head on Peeta's arm and he brushes my hair back. I instantly fall asleep. This time though, I dream happily of paradise. But I am rudely awaken a few hours later by a voice saying we have landed safely in Florida.

"Now let's get this vacation started!" I hear, startling me. I whip around and see someone standing on their chair, dancing, and I yell,

**_"JOHANNA! REALLY!"_**

* * *

**I'm sorry :( It's a little slow. I also had to get the story going and speed through a little info, but I promise It will get better! And by the way a category 5 hurricane is the worst type of any hurricane. So... any thoughts? Ideas? Well Review if you have a question or anything!**

**~Wing (btw, my nickname is Wing)**


	2. The Airport Part 2

**~Hi everybody! I'm SO sorry for the late update. I was going to update yesterday, but I had a volleyball game. The good thing is, we won! :) And I also just started school last week and I _really _want to make sure that I have no grammer mistakes, so it's takes me a while to read it _over_ and_ over_ and _over_ again. And if I do have any mistakes, PLZ review or PM me so I can fix it! :) Anyway, I'll stop wasting your time and let you start reading the story! AND NOW IT'S... DISCLAIMER TIME! (I just love these :)...)~ _*P.S. I do not own Break Away by Kelly Clarkson*_**

**Disclaimer:**

**ME: HI EVERYONE! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT GUEST WHO IS GOING TO HELP ME WITH SOMETHING! SAY HI TO GLIMMER!**

**GLIMMER: *giggles and twirls her hair around her finger* HEY! CAN I DO YOUR MAKEUP?**

**ME: GRR… NO! **

**GLIMMER: HAIR?**

**ME: RAWRZ! I AM A DINOSAUR!**

**GLIMMER: AHH! WING DOESN'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! **

**ME: I AM KATNISS *shoots an arrow thru her skull***

**GLIMMER: *drops dead***

**ME: AH. MUCH BETTER.**

* * *

_I'll spread my __wings_

_ and I'll learn __how to fly __I'll do _

_what it takes 'Till I touch the sky_

_Break Away: Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

_Previously on Lost At Sea:_

_Ever since Dad died, Mom fell into a deep depression, leaving me head of the family, and forcing Prim to grow up far too soon. I was also changed. I was much more withdrawn than I ever was before. But thanks to my friends, I've become almost like my old self, except for the nightmares that remind me of that day. My dad was my only real parent. I miss him so much, I think. (It was the only time I have ever cried, besides one other time...but that story is for later.) I lean my head on Peeta's arm and he brushes my hair back. I instantly fall asleep. This time though, I dream happily of paradise. But I am rudely awaken a few hours later by a voice saying we have landed safely in Florida._

_"Now let's get this vacation started!" I hear, startling me. I whip around and see someone standing on their chair, dancing, and I yell,_

_"JOHANNA! REALLY!?_

**XXX**

_Lost At Sea_

_The Airport Part 2_

**_Katniss_**

Johanna looks at me, stops dancing, and then smirks. I give her a confused look and then realize that my head is still lying on Peeta's shoulder, and I bolt up quickly, trying to hide the blush that crept up on my face. I keep my emotionless mask on and turn to see Johanna start laughing and Peeta turning away. I could've sworn that I saw a smile creep on his face, but I'm not sure.

I notice that everybody else has already started getting their stuff ready while this whole mishap happened. Well, that's a relief. I stand up, ignoring Johanna's laughing, and bend down to grab my carry-on bag and guitar. Peeta does the same and we stand up and get ready to go. During this whole time, Johanna is _still_ laughing. So I tell Peeta to wait up while I go _talk_ with Johanna. I walk over to a laughing Johanna and say, "Shut up will you! It was an accident!" She tries to hold her laughter in, but fails miserably. "Don't. Tell. Anybody." I say threateningly, and send her one of my signature death glares.

"Okay! Okay! Jeez…. I was only laughing because…" she trails off, "I saw Marvel try to sing." She says, but I can tell she's lying because while she bends down to get her stuff, she lets out a little chuckle and says, "Marvel singing…."

"Ugh!" I sigh and walk back to Peeta who's chuckling silently.

"What?!" I ask. He laughs and says, "Nothing."

I shake my head and sigh again. "Lets just go." He smiles and we walk towards the entrance.

"Wait!" I say and stop just as we're about to walk out of the plane/jet.

"What?" he asks.

"I have to take a picture of the plane," I tell him while I dig through my bag looking for my camera.

He laughs and says while chuckling, "Kat, you don't need to take a picture of the plane."

"Yes I do! I promised Prim that I would take a picture of 'ev-ery-thing'," i say with air quotes, "so taking a picture of the plane counts as 'ev-ery-thing'!" I say matter-of-factly. I drag him along to get my point across. We go to our compartment, and I take pictures of everything on the plane. The windows, the seat I sat in, and the whole dang compartment. I then put the camera back in my bag and turn back to Peeta.

Peeta chuckles again.

"Whatever lets just go before Johanna starts singing and dancing again." I tell him as we start walking out of the jet. At that moment, Peeta stops walking and starts doing Johanna's dance.

I laugh and say, "Come on! We need to find the others!"

"And try to ditch Johanna…" he murmurs.

"What did you just say, Mellark?" Well... Try and guess who that is. I try to hold in my laughter as Johanna comes walking up to us, glaring at Peeta.

"Nothing Johanna. I just said to Katniss that we needed to help you." Says Peeta with a straight face. I wouldn't be surprised if my face was purple from trying to hold in my laughter.

"Help me with what?" Johanna asks with a curious expression on her face. She said this probably to prove Peeta wrong.

"Help you with your dancing of course! I mean you have to move your hips in a _circle,_ not side to side. This is how you do it." Says Peeta. He starts doing Johanna's dance again, except moving his hips in a _circle_ instead of side to side. That's where I break down. I start laughing my head off as Johanna starts to look angry and many more emotions that I can't make out on her face. Then SHE starts to do the dance, but better. Then Peeta blows up. "HOW DARE YOU UPSTAGE ME! I HATE YOU, MASON!" he cries over-dramatically. She finally gets annoyed. Then she starts chasing him down the hallway, and Peeta starts to run. I'm on the floor now, literally crying from laughter and trying to get up.

When I'm finally able to stay balanced on my feet, I start running to where they disappeared to.

"Wait up guys!" I yell. When I finally get to the exit, I see Peeta and Johanna running in circles around everyone and Gale, Madge, and Glimmer trying to stop Johanna from killing Peeta. I run over there, and then it all happens so fast, like a giant game of domino's: Clove puts her foot out and Johanna trips, pushing Gale, Cato, Finnick, and Marvel to the floor. Then Peeta trips over Johanna pushing me to the floor and landing on top of me. Then Clove, Glimmer, Madge, and Annie just fall to the floor purposely for effect. It's silent for a couple seconds, then everybody starts laughing. Peeta gets off of me and everybody gets up. I start blushing when I remember Peeta pushing me down and falling on top of me. I quickly shake my head from the thought and help Annie brush off dust from her shirt.

Luckily, only about 2 people were there, since this is where the private jets land and take off. I'm so glad.

_**Peeta**_

"Hey you guys? Is that sign meant for us?" asks Glimmer once we've all gotten ourselves and our things ready. We all look to where she's pointing and see a guy holding a sign that says, "Undersee, Party of 11"

"Madge…did your dad get us a limo or something!?" says an excited Clove.

"I-I guess so." Madge stutters. Everybody cheers when Madge speaks that.

"Awesome!" Gale, Cato, and Marvel yell in sync.

"Totes cool!" says Glimmer.

" Your dad is like…. the best!" says Johanna.

I laugh with Katniss, Annie, and Finnick while Madge gives a small smile.

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's go!" yells Clove. We go over to the man waiting with the sign and Madge tells him that Mr. Undersee is her father and that we're the party of 11.

"Right this way. We'll go to pick up your bags, which is located at Baggage Claim A, and be on the road in about 20 minutes. Your chaperone's hates to be late," says the man who I'm told by Finnick is Seneca, one of Mr. Undersee's employers. Seneca rolls his eyes when he mentions the chaperone's.

"Wait. Wait. Wait…. chaperone's?" asks Johanna. "We have _chaperone's_?" she practically yells. I agree with her. Since when did we have a chaperone's?

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. You only have these chaperone's for the first two to three days. Mr. Undersee sent her here to make sure you're all organized and settled."

"Fine…." Johanna mummers while walking ahead of everybody.

"Um, Johanna? Where are you going?" asks Marvel.

"Umm…I really don't know." She states.

"It's this way, Miss Veruca" Says Cato pointing to the left, where we can see the baggage claim in the distance. We start running towards it while Johanna gives Cato a death glare. "Fine, you Oompa Loompa." she remarks. He acts hurt, with many fake emotions on his face. He even puts a hand over his heart for effect. He smirks then runs over to Clove. **(For those of you who don't know, Veruca is the bratty kid in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and Oompa Loompa's are...well... those awesome riddle guys from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.)**

We finally arrive and wait for our bags to arrive on the carousel. Seneca comes walking behind us as I see the first suitcase come onto the platform.

"That's mine!" yells Glimmer in a giggly voice.

"_Shocker..._" mummers Johanna. Luckily, Glimmer didn't hear her, but unfortunately, Marvel did and shot her a death glare that fortunately doesn't compare to Katniss'.

But I have to agree with Johanna, _again._ Anybody from a mile away could tell it was Glimmer's: It was a hot pink suitcase, covered in sparkles, with a name tag hanging off the handle saying "GLIMMER". Then it states her phone number and yada yada yada. What's funny is that she has two bags-not including the things she brought on the plane-which means that is only the first one.

I go to Glimmer and help her take it off and put it on the luggage rack that Seneca got for us. Fortunately, he got two, and we're right near the exit to outside. Because we landed in the private jet landing/boarding area, we are right near the exit and nobody is here except us and some other people hanging around.

By now, everybody suitcase(s) have come out and me, Cato, Marvel, Finnick, and Gale are helping get them off the carousel. I go up to a random bag and reach down to grab it, when another hand reaches out at the same time and our hands touch. I look down and see Katniss look at me and I smile. Then she takes her hand off the bag and looks away while her cheeks turn a light pink. Butterflies burst though my stomach, but I try to not show any sign of it while I pull Katniss's bag off the platform. I bring it over to the luggage rack and set it down on top of Finnick's bag.

Then, of course, Finnick_ has _to do something stupid. He bends down to pick up Glimmer's 2nd bag and then falls on the carousel, going around in circles on the carousel.

He starts screaming, "HELP ME!" and everybody can't help but start laughing. Annie then tries to help Finnick up while running along side the carousel and Finnick ends up pulling her on too. She screams and starts attempting to hit him.

He just laughs and says, "Darling, if I'm stuck on here, you have to be stuck with me too." She blushes and starts screaming to Johanna and Clove.

"JOHANNA! CLOVE! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE AND HELP ME GET OFF THIS THING!" They run towards her and Gale follows close behind. Johanna pulls Finnick off, Clove pulls Annie off, and Gale grabs Glimmer's bag. While this whole thing has been happening, me and everybody else are laughing are heads off.

Glimmer runs over to Gale and takes her bag from him and starts talking to her bag, "My makeup! Are you ok, sweeties!? Don't worry my dears, mommy will take care of you..." Gale looks a little annoyed by the fact that Glimmer just took her bag away from him, but shakes it off and walks over to Madge.

When all the bags were taken off the carousel, Seneca tells us what to do.

"Okay everyone, the limos will arrive in 5 minutes, along with your chaperone's. The boys will be in one limo, and the girls in the other. The chaperone's will tell you what is planned from then on. It was a pleasure meeting you all," he finishes. He then bows, I don't know why, and then we all say our goodbyes and thanks to him. He helps us move outside on the curb and then waves goodbye one last time, and walks away. I start talking to Finnick about how when we arrive at the hotel-or whatever we're staying at- we're going straight into the ocean, when 2 limos pull up alongside us. The passenger window on the front limo rolls down and everyone gasps in surprise as we see who it is. Dressed in a bright pink getup, down to the _wig _and most likely underpants, stands one of the most annoying people on the planet Earth.

"Effie?"

* * *

**Well this was the last part of the airport chapters! :)Yay! Now it will get more funny, interesting, and romancy! :) Or however you spell it... anyway! This was sort of a cliffhanger!-Trust me you'll see a lot more cliffhangers coming your way, so this is microscopic compared to the others-and who do you think Effie is? An astronaut? A Teacher? A chicken? A grandma? Well if you have an idea of who she is...review! And if you guess who it is, you get to pick a truth or dare for the limo ride! Yes there will be truth or dare in the next chapter, but sadly, the boys and girls are not in the same limo. :( But! there will be prank calls! :) *evil laugh* So please R&R! :D **

**Oh and P.S. ma bestie Silvernight92 wrote my Disclaimer for me! And you should check out her story too! It's awesome and called _Welcome To Your New Life Clove._ Thanks!**

**~Wing :)**


	3. Author's Note! Sorry!

**VERY IMPORTANT Authors Note!: Hey everybody! I am SO sorry that I haven't been updating. School has been giving my class a lot of homework, so it's been really busy. I've had barely enough time going on fanfiction itself. I've also been trying to make the chapter longer to make up for the time I haven't updated, so be ready! Again, I'm REALLY sorry about the lack of updating, and I hope I can update really soon!**

**Oh, and P.S. I'm also sorry this is not a chapter update, for those of you who thought it was. I really wanted to let you guys know I haven't forgotten about y'all. Thanks for reading!**

**~Wing :)**


	4. Authors Note! SORRY! :(

**VERY IMPORTANT!: Hey everyone! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO...SO SORRY I haven't been updating! I have been SO busy lately. With school and now that I'm playing club volleyball, my schedule has been so full lately. So, I just wanted to let you guys know I haven't forgotten about y'all and that I have to (I AM SO SORRY) put this story on temporary hiatus. This means that I can't update and this story has been put on pause for a while. My goal is to upload the next chapter by Thanksgiving. Again I am SO SO SO sorry about all this and I REALLY hope i can update soon.** *Hides behind monkey while angry readers throw oranges at Wing for not updating* **I'm ashamed of myself.**

**~Wing :)**


End file.
